Angels Eradicant
The Angels Eradicant is one of the Loyalist Space Marine Chapters founded as part of the Astartes Praeses -- one of the 20 Chapters of Astartes mentioned in the ancient tome known as the Mythos Angelica Mortis that was created to defend the regions surrounding the Eye of Terror in the Segmentum Obscurus from the Forces of Chaos. The Angels Eradicant are of an unknown Founding and origin. More than half of the Chapter's fighting force was killed during the Slaughter at Salandraxis, including its Chapter Master Solucious Gaul and most of the Chapter's Veterans. It is unknown whether the Chapter was truly wiped out, or if there were other companies who were not present on Salandraxis during the fighting. Both the Angels Eradicant and the Astral Fists had sent small contingents to investigate the last distress call of the now-extinct Marines Mordant Chapter on their homeworld of Vitrea Mundi in the Maelstrom Zone after that Chapter came under assault by the insidious forces of the Alpha Legion. It is unknown if those forces were still deployed when the rest of the Angels Eradicant were destroyed. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Cholercaust Blood Crusade (Unknown Date.M41)' - Stationed alongside the 2nd Company of the Novamarines Chapter at Belis Quora, the Angels Eradicant helped form a defensive line at Port Kreel to help stem the tide against the Cholercaust Blood Crusade. This large Khornate warhost followed the path of the Keeler Comet, an ancient blood-red comet whose strange route out of the Eye of Terror the Cholercaust believed embodied the will of their Chaos God Khorne, leading them across the stars in a celebration of slaughter. *'The ''Revenant Rex (Unknown Date.M41)' - Most recently, the Angels Eradicant faced the threat of an Ork-infested Space Hulk known as the ''Revenant Rex at Theta Reticuli. The Chapter sustained a high number of casualties during the engagement. *'The Escort of the Living Saint (999.M41)' - During the 13th Black Crusade, the Angels Eradicant successfully escorted the Imperial Living Saint Lozepath back to his homeworld of Salandraxis despite the loss of three of their Cruisers -- and three Astartes Captains -- to a World Eaters warband led by Khârn the Betrayer. *'The Slaughter at Salandraxis (999.M41)' - Following the escort of Lozepath back to Salandraxis, the world was assaulted by the World Eaters and the Black Legion's Hounds of Abaddon. Even the combined strength of the remaining Battle-Brothers of the Angels Eradicant Chapter, Lozepath, an Order Militant of the Sisters of Battle and the local Imperial Guard regiment all stationed on Salandraxis were not enough to stop the Chaos onslaught led by Khârn the Betrayer during this campaign of the 13th Black Crusade. Notable Angels Eradicant *'Chapter Master Solucious Gaul (KIA)' - Solucious Gaul was the Chapter Master of the Angels Eradicant. The Chapter Master was successful at escorting Lozepath, the Living Saint, back to his homeworld of Salandraxis. Though he had lost three of his Cruisers, including three of his Astartes Captains who were leading those warships against a World Eaters' warband led by Khârn the Betrayer. Even the combined strength of the remaining Angels Eradicant Chapter, an Order Militant of the Sisters of Battle and the local Imperial Guard regiment all stationed on Salandraxis were not enough to stop the onslaught that the World Eaters and the Black Legion's Hounds of Abaddon had brought upon them. Solucious Gaul was killed while being overwhelmed by the sheer number of bloodthirsty Khornate Berserkers of the Black Legion. *'Captain Maedinar (KIA)' - Maedinar was a Captain of the Angels Eradicant 1st Company. It is presumed that he fell during the Slaughter at Salandraxis. *'Captain Tercada (KIA)' - Tercada was a Captain of the Angels Eradicant 2nd Company. It is presumed that he had fallen during the Slaughter at Salandraxis. *'Veteran Sergeant Ordelon (KIA)' - Ordelon was a Veteran Sergeant of the Angels Eradicant 1st Company. It is presumed that he fell during the Slaughter at Salandraxis. *'Venerable Paderi Tentera (KIA)' - Paderi Tentera was a Chaplain Venerable Dreadnought of the Angels Eradicant. Both before and after his holy internment, he had fought beside his Chapter Master Solucious Gaul. Tentera was an old and wise Chaplain whose wisdom was even sought by the Chapter Master himself and who served as one of his closest advisors. Tentera was slain in a fight during the Slaughter at Salandraxis by the Chosen of Khorne, Khârn the Betrayer, who took Tentera's head as his trophy. Chapter Fleet *''Eradicant Ascending'' (Unknown Class) *''Light of the Emperor'' (Battlecruiser, Unknown Class) - Flagship of the Angels Eradicant. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Angels Eradicant primarily wear bone Power Armour, with black shoulder pauldrons, arms and power pack. The bone squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder pauldron. A black Roman numeral centred in the middle of the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. The colour of the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest indicates company number in accordance with Codex-approved heraldry -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Angels Eradicant's Chapter badge is a bone coloured lightning bolt centred between a pair of wings that are displayed and elevated on a field of black. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet), pg. 6 *''Hammer & Bolter'' 3, "The Long Games at Carcharias" by Rob Sanders *''Architect of Fate'' (Anthology) by Sarah Cawkwell, Ben Counter, Darius Hinks, and John French, pg. 192 *''Sons of the Hydra'' (Novel) by Rob Sanders, pg. 63 *''The Red Path'' (Novel) by Chris Dows es:Ángeles Erradicadores Category:A Category:Astartes Praeses Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding